


As Close As He Can

by WhisperingSkies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingSkies/pseuds/WhisperingSkies
Summary: Gabriel Reyes realizes he has to come clean about what Moira's really been testing on him. Jesse doesn't want to hear it.





	As Close As He Can

“D’ya think we’re gonna get all mutated?” 

Gabe shifts uncomfortably at the question, summoning the bartender to top off his glass. 

“I think that you’d have the skills to survive it. Both of you.” He nods towards Genji, who has his head down on the counter, wrapped up as usual in a massively oversized hoodie. 

Snorting, Jesse takes a sip of his drink. “That don’t answer my question, boss.” 

The bar is spirited around them; people dancing, getting drunk, living. Jesse wishes it were louder, so he didn’t have to hear what Gabriel says next. 

“I’m dying, Jesse.” 

Everything starts to spin, making Jesse wish he was laying down. He had to have misheard Gabe. It must be a prank or something. Anything but this. 

“‘Scuse me?” 

Gabriel sets his glass down hard, the clack resonating around them like a sonic boom. In the background, the noise of the bar is growing duller while the ringing in Jesse’s head only becomes louder. 

“She’s not getting my okay to test on you, or Shimada, or anyone else for that matter.” He pauses, looking into the empty glass as if the liquid would somehow magically re-appear. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel draws his finger along the rim of the glass. As Jesse watches, the skin slowly melts away in a trail of ashy smoke, exposing bone for a brief moment before the finger disappears entirely. 

Anyone else that would have been paying enough attention to see would chalk it up to a few too many drinks, but Jesse holds back a yelp, moving his eyes from the invisible digit to meet Gabe’s gaze. 

“What in the livin’ hell-” 

“She did something to me, Jess. Made me… this. Whatever this is. I haven’t slept in weeks.” 

As Gabriel says it, the bags under his eyes suddenly seem more prominent. He holds his hand up to Jesse, showing him that the finger has reappeared. 

“All I can do is hold myself together.” 

Jesse shuts his eyes for a brief moment, pushing his glass away from him and standing with an aggressive scrape of the stool against floor. 

“An’ when were you gonna tell me? Really Gabriel? Really?” 

Taking the few steps towards Genji, Jesse shakes him gently and pulls the cyborg to his feet, whispering something. Genji doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes, securing his hood and walking towards the exit. Jesse turns to follow, clenching his fists at his side.

“Jesse, please…” 

Gabriel’s words fade behind him as he walks out of the bar, grumbling as he’s greeted by sheets of rain. Genji slumps against his side as they walk towards the safehouse, hands in his pockets as always. 

Puddles form on the streets. 

 

\- 

 

Gabriel shows up a few hours later, soaking wet and exhausted. Jesse lets him in, despite the anger still bubbling in him from a few hours ago. Genji is curled up on the couch under a mountain of blankets, snoring softly. 

After Gabe changes, he finds Jesse sitting near the back window, watching the rain drip down the panes. City lights glimmer off in the distance. 

They exist in silence for a few minutes, Gabriel sliding into the seat next to his best agent and letting the younger man lie against him. 

“I’m sorry, Jesse. I didn’t want to make you worried. I didn’t want…” 

The cowboy turns slightly, burying his face in Gabriel’s sweatshirt. “Dammit, Gabe, I jus’ woulda wanted to help ya. I thought y’knew me better than this.” 

Gabriel says nothing; he just holds Jesse as close as he can.


End file.
